The True Meaning of Chaos Control
by lolsnope
Summary: People around the city are getting controlled. When Shadow is controlled by this force, he discovers the true meaning of Chaos Control!SonicShadowAmy Love Triangle. I love to write tese things!
1. Events in the City

Chapter 1: Events in the City

It had been three months after the Metal Overlord events.

Team Chaotix had in fact gotten their money from Eggman. A simple matter, of punch and ask. Or in Charmy's case, sting and ask.

Team Rose had unofficially disbanded, Amy running off after Sonic once again, and Big Losing Froggy.

Again.

Cream went on to graduate elementary school, and was planning middle school.

Team Sonic had gone their seperate ways, occasionally meeting up to stop robot attacks on the city, and times when people, or in this case, Shadow had some how lost control.

You see, recently, people had suddenlly started attacking people for no reason, and this time, Shadow had lost control.

" Argh! Shadow! What the--" S onic tried to make sense of what Shadow was doing, when he let off a Chaos Spear, coming deadly close to him.

" Ahh!" Sonic jumped, and rolled out of the way, and got out a communicator.

" Umm... Tails, Knuckles, you may wanna hurry up..."

Shadow chuckled evily.

" Well, well, well, hedgehog..." He muttered.

His voice sent chills down Sonic's spine.

" You seem too weak for me to handle... I'll give you a chance..."

Shadow held up three fingers.

" Three days... that's all you have..."

Suddenlly Shadow grunted, as if in pain, and fell to the ground.

" Shadow!" Sonic ran over, to find Shadow Unconsious.

-----Meanwhile...

" Hmm... I wonder... can he do it in three days..." A person in the shadows asked himself.

" Not enven Sonic the Hedgehog can learn the true Chaos Control in that time sir, perhaps you should--"

" No, I know what I plan to do..."

-----Back to Shadow and Sonic

"Ergh..."

Shadow strired in his sleep. He was having another vision of Maria. They had randomly started again after he helped defeat Metal Sonic.

" Shadow... I beg of you..."

" Ma--Maria!"

" Shadow!"

" Huh... Wha?" The black hedgehog stirred again, this time waking up.

" You went crazy back there, you feelin alright?" Sonic asked. " Not that I'm worried!" He added quickly. " I just can't have my rival getting so weak he can be controlled!"

Shadow gave him a glare, saying, " Back off. Now." ANd got up.

" Ugh... my head... Where are we?"

" We're at my house, Tails and Knuckles showed up, so they're staying over."

" Hmm."

" Whadya mean, ' hmm.' What are you, Mr. Cool?"

" Nothing.. I just... Nothing..."

Shadow headed for the door.

" Wait, Shadow!" Sonic called.

" No, Sonic." He said, struggling to say Sonic. " I can't except your hospitality..."

He grabbed his Chaos Emerald, and with a flash and a cry of, " Chaos Control!" He was gone.

Sonic sighed, and headed back to the dining room.

-----Station Square

Shadow reappeared in a flash of green light, andheaded toward Rouge's House, or more so, Mansion. She had sold some of those gems after all.

' How was I able to be taken control of so easilly...' He asked himself. He remembered what had happened.

-----Flashback

Shadow was doing a rutine run through the reconstructed Space Colony, ARK.

'Everything seems fine...' he thought, stopping in the main room.

Suddenlly, the alarm sounded.

" WARNING! WARNING! ENERGY INSTABILLITY IN THE CONTROL ROOM"

Shadow turned, and ran toward the door. " Damn it..."

He reached the control room to find a figure, stealing the Chaos Emeralds from the control board.

The figure turned to see Shadow, and stopped, dead in it's tracks.

" Sh--Shadow..."

Shadows eyes froze. There standing, stealing the Chaos Emeralds, his one true happiness.

Maria Robotnik.

-----------------

OMG! I STARTED A SONIC FIC! Gasps Repeatedly

It's going to be a Shadow/Amy/Sonic, inspired by Kosumdochi Mandu's story, Squared. Sure, it might seem dark now, but trust me, it gets better! PLEASE BELEIVE ME!


	2. Hospitality

Chapter 2: Hospitallity, Why So Nice?

Shadow stared onward at Maria.

" Ma--Maria?"

She smirked evilly. " Almost.."

SHe held up the Chaos Emeralds, and shouted, "Chaos Control!"

And then, Shadow remembered nothing.

--

Shadow Sighed, ' Who was that?' He stopped. ' And what did they mean almost?'

He grabbed his Chaos Emerald, and used his signature move.

" CHAOS CONTROL!"

--Space Colony ARK

Shadow appeared in the central area.

He headed over to the Super Computer, recently added.

He booted it up, and accessed members of the ARK, before it's reconstruction, and their relatives. The people involved in Project Shadow, in his creation.

He looked through the files. He scanned by Gerald and Maria Robotnik. Not what he was looking for.

He searched the program for anything ending in Robotnik.

And found it.

There was not only Gerald and Maria on board. There was another.

Tina Robotnik.

Shadow backed away from the screen as he saw the picture on the profile.

' Sh--she looks like Maria did, when she was a child!'

He scanned down through her profile.

" Tina Robotnik was the Sister of the other female on board the ARK during this time, Maria Robotnik.

Tina was not the favorite to say the least. When Gerald took his current reseach and put it in the form of a hedgehog as a friend for Maria, Tina was told to stay away from the hedgehog.

Her repeated rejection caused her to become cold, her current whereabouts are unknown."

Shadow shudered.

Now he knew who it was, and why she had controlled him, but how? She had called upon the Chaos Control... but..

Shadow moaned, and decided he'd think about it later.

He held up his CHaos Emerald.

" CHAOS CONTRO--"

His cry was interupted by a sound coming from a communicator.

He reached for it, and put it to his ear.

" Yes?"

" Shadooooooooow!" A feminine voice on the other end said. " How long has it been?"

" Who is this?" ' Her voice sounds familiar...'

" It's me, Amy Rose!" She paused. " Rouge told me to call you, she's too swamped with ' work ' to let you stay at her home."

Shadow moaned. " She could've waited... Okay, thanks..."

" Wait!" Amy hurridly said,

" What is it?"

" Well... I guesse you have no place to stay, huh?"

" Well, I could stay here at the ARK..."

" No, it's too cold out there in space!"

Shadow chuckled.

" Actually--"

" So maybe... I was thinking, since you won't stay with Sonic... maybe you'd stay with me and Cream tonight?"

Shadow paused. Was this what he thaught it was.

" Well... I guese I coul---"

" Great!" Amy nearlly shouted. I'll go tell Cream and Cheese!"

There was a clic, and Shadow was left in silence.

He sighed, and held up his emerald,

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

' This is going to be a looooooooong night...'

---------------

WHOO! SECOND CHAPTER! YEAH! YEEEEEEEEEEEAH!


End file.
